Winter Smile
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Terekam dalam memoriku, saat musim dingin dengan salju berjatuhan, aku dan dia tak sengaja bertemu kontak mata. Tangannya terulur ke arahku, juga ... seulas senyumnya yang meninggalkan jejak di pikiranku./one shot/Fluff, maybe?/Birthday gift for Akazayana Yume/Otanjoubi omedettou Lumpia!/RnR? :D


Vocaloid © Yamaha and Cripton Corp.

**Winter Smile** © 2013

by MizuRaiNa

A LenRin fanfiction dedicated for (belated) birthday **Akazayana Yume** aka _Luthfiyyah Zahra_ aka **Lumpia** #kicked

**...**

* * *

**A/N **: _Otanjoubi omedettou! Zum geburstag viel gluch! Happy birthday Lumpiaaa~ semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah dewasa, dan tentunya semoga apa yang kamu inginkan dapat tercapai #eaaaa Maaf telat kadonya. Tapi gapapa kan? Yang penting udah ngasih. Diterima dan dinikmati/?/ yaaa~~_

* * *

**...**

_~Happy Reading~_

**...**

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Rasa malas seketika menyambutku. Yah, lebih baik mempelajari fisika saja. Tak ada salahnya mempelajari mata pelajaran yang jamnya setelah istirahat berakhir. Baru satu lembar aku mempelajarinya, tiba-tiba datang Miku—teman sekelasku yang memiliki rambut biru toska—dengan suara terpekik kegirangan.

"Tadi aku lihat Len-_kun_ tersenyum! Ia tersenyum! Kyaaaa!"

"_Hontou_?"

"_Sou ka_?"

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk berkonsentrasi. Helaan napas panjang kukeluarkan perlahan. Aku tak peduli percakapan mereka setelahnya. Mereka pasti akan membicarakan lelaki itu. Len Kagamine. Ia—katanya—adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna. Wajahnya yang tampan, dengan kulit putih, hidung mancung, alis tipis namun lebat, serta iris matanya yang indah. Hidupnya serba kecukupan, di atas rata-rata malah. Ayahnya memang presdir di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal di Jepang. Selain itu, ia pintar. Sangat pintar. Aku berkata seperti itu karena memang fakta, bukan berarti aku ikut memujanya. Ia beberapa kali mendapatkan gelar juara umum. Yeah, aku cukup kesal dengan prestasinya itu karena aku harus bersaing dengannya. Ia juga beberapa kali meraih juara pertama setiap ada perlombaan olimpiade _sains_.

Karena faktor itulah, _fan girl_-nya bertebaran di mana-mana. Aku kadang risih dengan mereka yang hanya melihat pemuda itu selalu berjerit-jerit tak karuan dan menyerukan nama pemuda itu. Aku sampai berpikir, bagaimana bisa mereka bertingkah seperti itu? Apalagi mengingat reaksi pemuda itu yang mengacuhkan mereka dan tak menanggapainya sama sekali. Oh, aku tahu. Pernah aku menanyakan pada salah satu temanku tentang hal itu, ia bilang, sifat acuhnya itu menambah kesan ke-_cool_-annya. Aneh, bukan?

Menurutku, ia biasa-biasa saja. Aku tak termasuk ke dalam penggemarnya. Maaf saja. Aku tak suka dengan gayanya yang terkesan sok. Aku tak suka dengan sifatnya yang anti sosial dan dingin. Ya, dingin. Ia tak pernah menyapa ketika datang ke kelas. Ia tak pernah tertarik untuk bergaul dengan yang lain. Dan, jika ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara, ia pasti menanggapinya hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata, bahkan kata ambigu. Apa bagusnya sih dia?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tersadar dari apa yang kupikirkan barusan. Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan anak pirang itu. Um, aku juga berambut pirang sih. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku kembali menatap rentetan rumus fisika di hadapanku. Mencerna sedikit demi sedikit untuk memahami dan mengingat rumus itu. Lama-kelamaan, aku bosan juga. Hm, sepertinya aku harus mencari kesenangan yang lain. Aha! Aku tahu. Aku mengeluarkan buku novel fantasy yang dua hari lalu kupinjam dari perpus. Aku sampai lupa dengan novel ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Tak terasa waktu berputar cepat. Aku terpaksa melipat halaman buku yang terakhir kubaca lalu menyimpannya ke tasku. Tentu saja karena siswa-siswi di kelasku berhamburan memasuki kelas. Yeah, jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Buku catatan fisika beserta alat tulis kukeluarkan ke atas meja. Pandanganku tak sengaja terarah pada seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Hah, dia. Aku menggulirkan bola mataku. Entah mengapa aku tak suka melihat ekspresinya yang kelewat dingin dan datar bagaikan tembok. Aku lebih suka melihat ekspresi ceria dengan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Ah, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku memikirkan dia.

**... **

Aku melengkungkan seulas senyum simpul ketika melihat butiran-butiran salju turun menyentuh tanah. Genting, pohon, tanah, semua yang berada di ruang terbuka berwarna putih karena tertutup gumpalan salju. Ya, hari ini masih pertengahan musim dingin. Salju masih setia menghiasi kota Kyoto ini.

Kedua telapak tanganku kugesekkan satu sama lain saat angin musim dingin membelai wajah dan tubuhku. Kupercepat langkahku agar aku dengan segera turun dari koridor lantai dua. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Menikmati secangkir coklat panas dengan memandangi butiran putih dari jendela kamar. Ah, membayangkannya saja memberikan sedikit rasa hangat ke tubuhku.

Aku memerhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Suasana di sekolah begitu sepi. Kurasa siswa-siswi telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Aku yakin karena saat terakhir kulihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul empat. Hampir senja.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Udara dingin beberapa kali membelai tubuhku hingga aku mengerutkan pundakku, mencari kehangatan.

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dan kedua. Hei, aku melihat seorang siswa pirang berdiri di bawah tangga. Aku terdiam sesaat. Dahiku sedikit berkerut. Sepertinya siswa itu tak asing. Entahlah. Aku mengamati sosok itu. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat, telapak tangannya terbuka. Ia membiarkan butiran-butiran salju jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

Apa yang kuperhatikan? Aku menggeleng pelan. Kakiku kembali melangkah menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Ya, kelasku memang di lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya, semua kelas murid tingkat dua.

Belum sampai aku menuruni semua anak tangga, aku merasa anak tangga yang kupijak terasa licin dan—

"Aaa!" pekikku. Tas yang kupegang sontak terjatuh. Selanjutnya, aku memejamkan kelopak mataku, tak kuasa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin, aku akan tersungkur dengan tak elitnya. Aku sempat merutuk dalam hati karena salju yang membuat anak tangga menjadi licin.

Detik kemudian aku heran karena aku tak merasakan rasa sakit menimpa tubuhku. Namun yang kurasakan sebaliknya.

Hangat.

Tubuhku yang terasa dingin kini terasa hangat. Seseorang mendekap tubuhku. Seketika jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku diam tak berkutik. Pikiranku masih mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku.

_Deg_

Bola mataku melebar menyadari posisiku saat ini. Siapa ... yang menolongku? Siapa juga yang ... memelukku?

"Hei." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dingin dan datar. Dekapan orang itu melonggar, membuat aku tak mempunyai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Lututku terasa lemas.

Refleks, aku mundur satu langkah lalu terduduk di anak tangga kedua paling bawah. Pandanganku tertunduk. Aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya. Sudah pasti pipiku saat ini dihiasi oleh rona merah.

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapanku. Aku ragu untuk mendongak apalagi menerima uluran tangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Suara itu. Apakah …?

"Ya. Aku tak apa-apa," jawabku masih dengan pandangan tertunduk.

Aku meraih uluran tangannya. Aku mendongak, mendapati tatapan matanya yang tertuju tepat pada mataku. Mataku sedikit terbelalak saat kutahu siapa sosok lelaki yang menolongku tadi. Ya, Len Kagamine.

Ia membantuku berdiri dengan mata kami yang masih bersitatap. Sungguh, menatap matanya seakan membuatku masuk ke dalam ruang waktu lain.

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah aku berdiri dan tangan kami juga masih bertautan. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dari genggaman tangannya. Nyaman dan menentramkan. Baru kusadari posisi kami yang berhadapan dengan mata bersitatap dan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Pipiku memanas.

Aku menarik telapak tanganku dari genggamannya. Pandanganku langsung kualihkan ke arah lain, ke arah pohon-pohon yang dipenuhi salju. Oh ayolah, kegugupan seketika merayap ke tiap sel sarafku.

"Eh, etto, terima kasih," ucapku tulus sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Ya." Aku menatapnya. Dengan jelas, aku dapat melihat ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Detik itu juga, aku serasa meleleh. Sialan!

"A-aku duluan," pamitku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada di dekatnya. Debaran jantungku seakan ingin meledak. Dan ... perasaan apa ini?

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng pelan saat berjalan menjauh dari sosok itu. Menginjak gumpalan salju yang mengendap di jalanan, meninggalkan jejak bekas kakiku melangkah. Ah, sepertinya senyumnya pun ikut membekas di ingatanku.

**... **

**... **

**... **

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, maaf ya Lumpia, aku telat ngasih kadonya. Malah lewat sehari (atau malah dua hari?) dari ultahmu. **_**Demo**_**, semoga kamu suka dengan ff LenRin ini.**

**Untuk judul, entahlah kenapa jadi seperti itu. Maafkan kalo ga nyambung.**

**Last, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya~~**

**... **

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
